10 Things I Hate About You
by Aki Lee
Summary: While Mikan is asleep beside him, Natsume ponders on things he HATES about her and how she turned his world upside down...Oneshot.NxM


A/N: Welcome everyone! Thanks for reading my story. Well this is the first time that I made a fic here in this anime! Well then, enjoy! Reviews please! Oh by the way, their age here is fifteen and they're now in middle school.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

SUMMARY: While Mikan's asleep beside him, Natsume ponders on the things he HATES about her the most and how she made his world upside down.

10 Things I Hate About Her

"Here we go again." Natsume muttered under his breath as the sun hid around the fluffy cotton candy clouds above the Cherry Blossom tree he was resting on.

It was just another day at the Alice Academy. Everyone had smiles on their faces except for Natsume… as usual. The birds were singing, people all over the academy was having fun but there's something missing…

The booming voice wasn't there… it was quiet.

Yes, it was quiet because the noisiest, most deafening voice of a 15 year-old girl of the Alice Academy, middle school department is sleeping!

Kind of rare for a girl who's always found laughing and… awake!

Mikan was beside Natsume her head on his shoulders.

Natsume didn't mind at all.

She's his girlfriend anyway.

Natsume's hand found its way on Mikan's hand while the other was tracing her face.

For once, he didn't know what to do.

He didn't know how he would ever live and handle it alone if Mikan wasn't around him.

Her optimistic personality always cheers him up even though he still wouldn't admit that to anyone and, especially, to her.

'But still,' Natsume thought, 'to come to think of it… I hate her.'

Natsume stared at Mikan's lovely face, smiling to himself.

'I hate it everytime you call me so loud that my eardrums would explode.' Natsume thought as he still trailed his fingers on her face.

'I hate it when I see you with somebody else' A frown appearing on his fine-looking face.

'I hate it when that idiot, jerk Tsubasa would come between us. I'll get him soon.' Natsume said to himself as his face formed rage. Recalling the times Mikan and Tsubasa were together, it always kills him (well, not literally).

'I hate it when I see you crying or getting hurt because of me but it feels good teasing you.' Natsume said playing with Mikan's fingers.

"But still you're here with me…" Natsume said to the sleeping Mikan who just now moved closer to him. For his warmth, I guess.

'I hate it when I think you love Hotaru more than me…'

"I hate you very much for being so optimistic." Natsume whispered to himself as he trailed his fingers on her lips.

"I hate you for changing everything around me that I was already accustomed to." He said.

'I hate you for coming to the darkness I didn't want anyone, most especially you, to see… but still you're here accepting everything I am…' Natsume smiled as Mikan cuddled closer to him… again.

He almost laughed whole-heartedly by himself and just chose to chuckle. "And I love—I mean hate you when you cuddle closer to me."

'But still you like her…' a voice inside Natsume said.

Natsume nod to himself.

"And most especially…" Natsume said to the sleeping Mikan… "I hate you for coming into my life."

Suddenly as if Mikan heard what he said, she stirred awake, her brown eyes fluttered slowly.

"Natsume…" Mikan smiled sleepily as she saw her boyfriend beside her in the cherry blossom tree.

The sun was already setting on the horizon as Mikan sat up looking down at Natsume.

Natsume was still staring at Mikan. He's eyes trailing Mikan's every move.

Mikan stared back at Natsume's eyes, their head close together. "Natsume?"

'But because of her…' Natsume thought not hearing Mikan's voice, 'I wanted to change my life. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted—'

"NATSUME! WAKE UP!" Mikan's voice booming in his ears.

Natsume suddenly came back to his senses, his ears sore.

"What do you want polka-dots? No need to shout." Natsume smirked as he saw Mikan's face turning to crimson red.

With rage, Mikan shouted shaking the whole middle school division. "NATSUME! YOU PERVERT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Mikan lunged forward to Natsume only to be kissed by him.

Mikan's eyes widened.

Natsume deepened the kiss, entering her mouth with his tongue.

Mikan kissed him back equally.

After a few minutes, Natsume broke the kiss and started staring at Mikan's flushed face.

'So despite the things I hated about her…' Natsume started.

He stood up stretching his hand out to Mikan. "C'mon, Let's go."

Mikan smiled, her anger forgotten because of the unexpected kiss. "Sure. Where are we going?" She asked as she stood up beside her boyfriend.

"Somewhere you'll surely like." Natsume smiled.

'…I still love her…'

FIN 

A/N: That's it! Hope you all like it. Sorry if there are wrong grammar. Please R/R!

Gusto mo bang sumama? -Eraserheads

Haha! Anyway, comments and suggestion are welcome!


End file.
